


Dear Noctis

by starlight95



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Coping, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight95/pseuds/starlight95
Summary: A week after Noctis's ascension, Prompto wrote him a letter.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Dear Noctis

**Author's Note:**

> (Music to accompany: Final Fantasy XV Original Soundtrack - Noctis)

_Dear Noctis,_

_Heya! How’re ya doing, Noct? You must be with Lady Luna right now, aren’t you? Say hi to her for me, will ya?_

_It’s been a week since we finally saw the light again after ten years, Noct. It still feels surreal. We’ve been living in the darkness for so long, the slightest light is blinding now. I’m not gonna lie, I started sobbing the moment dawn broke upon our horizon once more. To be honest, I’m not entirely sure why I was crying. Maybe I was happy. It was frustrating to keep living in the dark. Maybe I was relieved. That it was all over and there’s no need to fight anymore. But after a long while of crying my tears dry, the first word that left my mouth was your name._

_Sure, we’ve stopped living in the darkness now._

_But at what cost?_

_I have never cried that much in my life. I thought the day you were taken by the Crystal was bad enough. Boy, was I wrong. I didn’t know crying could hurt so much. It was embarrassing, really, but at least Gladio was tearing up as well so he won’t be able to tease me about it._

_As of right now, we’re all trying to pick up the pieces of our lives that have been broken by this long series of events. We’re coping in various ways at different pace, but I could tell everyone’s struggling._

_How are we supposed to move on, Noct? Well, we’ve done it once so I guess they want us to do it again, huh? Only this time we have to do it knowing you won’t be coming back. Not in ten years, not in fifty years, not ever._

_It hurts, and I can’t help but think about how unfair all of these are. You’re just the quiet kid I met in class almost two decades ago. Why did you have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulder? Why did you have to be torn apart from us?_

_I have a feeling I won’t be able to find an answer anywhere._

_Just like you’ve said, this is more than I can take. It’ll be a while until I could muster up the courage to look at our pictures together again. It’ll even be a long while still, before I can think of you without the sorrow that comes with the memories._

_As the sun slowly rose that fated dawn, I had this weird notion in my mind saying that if I refrain from seeing the light, then maybe you didn’t have to go. Maybe you’d come back and we could find another way to end this madness, something that doesn’t involve losing you._

_But… Although it took me a while, I realized now that we didn’t completely lose you. We lost the light as soon as you were gone, so now that the light’s back, it’s only fair to assume that you’re back too, right? You’re everywhere, protecting us. As a king, and as my best friend._

_So I’ll walk tall, as you have. It’s our turn now._

_I hope you’re happy, Noct, wherever you are. You’ve done well, buddy._

_Cheers,_

_Prompto._

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very emotionally raw, barely-reviewed short piece of work (and my English for writing is rusty), so please excuse any awkwardness in flows and sentences. Ironically, the last time I posted my work here is the year FFXV was released. But I just finished watching the gameplay yesterday and I was so broken I needed an outlet for all this sadness. So I wrote it down, channeling my feelings into Prompto in the process. I know if I start ranting again I won't stop, so I'll just end it here with a thank you for reading!


End file.
